taetronusfandomcom-20200214-history
Devils
Race Devils are the top of Fiends and at the top of the Demonic Hiearchy. They are the creators of the Demons and while they have really no relationship what so ever, they are also usually grouped alongside Daemons in the Fiend class. Devils are the enemies of all Celestials especiall their former brethern the Angels. While not hated enemies they are also regarded with veiled distrust and fear by the other Astral Races excluding the Primordials who they have a truce with. Origins The Devils were originally Angels who fell out of the grace of god or who fell from divinity. In simpler meaning they were Angels who rebelled against the One God, the powes of good, and against the entire Plane of Order deciding to try and destroy them. While one might think any Angel that does evil is a Devil, in actuality it was the One God who actually turned the fallen into an entirely different race. Meaning only an Angel who was among those that rebelled in the Angel-Devil war were turned into Devils. Its said originally the Devils consisted of one-third of the original Angels or angelic host. However their numbers were less than one-hundred after the rebellion failed. This is because during the rebellion many of the Devils involved were slaughtered in battle by the Celestials or Gods and Angels loyal to the One God. Description Devils can look like various Demons or have a demonic form unique only onto themselves. Many of them while still darkly tainted appear physically or as illusions of their past selfs looking like glamourous Angels. Some also like to permenantly become large demonic versions of the mortal races of Prima-Terran. For example a giant Minautour with red skin, black fur, and demonic appendages uncluding wings, tails, horns, and multiple body parts. Powers Devils have various powers only possible or used by creatures on the Astral Plane or Sea. They have great mental powers such as hypnotism, possesion, mind control, suggestion, and some see visions. They can fly and like Angels are immune to many various poisons or elemental conditions that would effect normal beings. They can shapeshift into various forms like balls of shadow, various animals, various demons, or even to like mortals even though they can't descend to the mortal plane. Among their greatest powers or creations is their usage of Hellfire, a powerful demonic fire that can easily wound Celestials, Primordials, and Angels. It was created during the rebellion and while it can be moved, contained, or purged with the divine power of the One God. Nothing touched by Hellfire can be saved or extinguished, it will continue to burn and spread till nothings left. Even various demons or Anngels can't regrow a body part destroyed by Hellfire and the only way to save a being touched by the fire is by severing the body part thourougly. Alignment Devils are lawful evil (rarely neutral evil), sometimes doing things that are good, even when they have a much easier way to attain their goal. Devils live to enslave and make all other beings miserable, sad, angry, shameful, jeolous, heartbroken, and corrupted all different emotions that cause pain which devils feed from. Location Devils after fleeing the Plain of Order made their way down to the Plain of Chaos where they created sub-panes also known as Hells. These Hells are comparable to the Dominions use by the gods and godesses on the Plane of Order. The Devils have created, abandoned, and forgotten about so many Hells no one knows how many their are including the Devils. As a punishement in a large way, after the Devils betrayed the One God, they found themselves unable to touch the planet or center of life, Prima-Terran. Whether this was done on purpose or simply because the planet itself rejects any find of great power who vauses death and destruction. Devils can only watch and through certian beings manipulate some events in the physical, natural, or prime world. Unlike creatures of the Astral Sea that can somehow be summoned to the mortal plane Devils can only do so through possesion of a mortal, an almost impossible task that would kill the mortal instantly and severly injure the Devil on the Astral Plane. Some Devils however make it their sole purpose to create, foster, or manipulate a mortal into being on Prima-Terran strong enough to survive possesion. Language Devils usually speak Demon, Celestial, and also have their own private language,writings, and magical runes only understood by Devils. Then because Devils are naturally suspicious and hostile to one another, individual Devils will sometimes have their own very private code. ArchDevils *Lucifer *Azazel *Beelzebub *Asmodeus *Samael *Semyazza *Malforiax